Cuppa
"Why don't you take it easy for a little while? It's going to be a long day, so I think you'll have the time." Cuppa is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user trueBug. A simple Koopa of simple pleasures, her favorite activity is enjoying tea with fellow residents of Portabella Outpost . She is also part of the Kettle Club. 'Humor Profile' *30% Sanguine **+ Contentment, Balance **- Rose-colored Glasses *25% Concord **+ Tactfulness **- Nosiness *45% Relief **+ Generosity, Inner Peace **- Forgetfulness, Inaccessibility 'Distinguishing Features' *Southern Belle hat decorated with feathers and a fire flower *Pink neck ribbon and shoes *Yellow shell Personality and Interests Some folks live to lead. Others live to rebel. Cuppa simply lives to serve, and she is perfectly content with that. She has never had any desire to make any names for herself, climb to the top of any corporate ladders or go on any wild adventures. This Koopa was born already settled down. All she has ever wanted out of life was a roof over her head, food on her table and friends to enjoy the little things with. She feels lucky to have obtained all of these things during her life in Portabella Outpost, and is always more than willing to share with anyone who seems to need it. Among her pen pals in the Kettle Club, she is regarded as the most level-head and generous of the bunch due to how she always combines thoughtful gifts with worldly advice. The same can be said of her in person -- her job is simply a means to being able to interact with and help out a number of people in her day-to-day life, whether they be visitors or her coworkers. However, she tends to overdo it sometimes, sticking her nose into issues where she isn't needed or wanted. She can also be a little naive about people she's developed a fondness before, and rarely suspects that anyone might have genuine ill intent. Her skills as a secretary are not always the best, as she can get a little scatterbrained about the finer details of her paperwork. However, her warm presence (along with her excellent tea) has become such a constant fixture in the city hall that few there would dream of replacing her. Occupation Cuppa works as a secretary in Portabella Outpost's town hall. It's not a particularly interesting or glamorous job, but she's fine with it so long as it helps her make a living. She's rather known among other town hall workers for her ability to make a perfect cup of tea right when someone could use it. Relationships 'Kettle Club' *Chai Gal - Every time Cuppa writes a letter or sends a gift to Chai, she can't help but mention that she has an extra room to stay in if the Shy Gal ever decides to leave her job and her unfairly stressful city life. Cuppa constantly worries about the girl and wishes she could do more to help than pass along advice, well-wishes and steepable pick-me-ups. 'Portabella Outpost' *Sheldon Turtwell - Whenever Cuppa sees the mayor around City Hall, she ''always ''flags him down for a cup of tea and a chat no matter what he might be up to. Perhaps surprisingly, it's a rare occasion in which he does not oblige. She has become his confidant of sorts over the years, and is the only one in Portabella Outpost who knows about his involvement in the dynamite incident -- while initially shocked, she was able to forgive him in time. It pains her to see him still burdened by guilt over it, and is always trying and failing to convince him to let the whole thing be in the past where it belongs. *Denim Joe - As strange it may sound, Denim Joe is somewhat of a regular customer at Cuppa's desk. However, instead of buying goods or services, he's there paying fines for the damages caused by his reckless love of pyrotechnics. Their encounters are full of awkward chitchat. In spite of seeing him as many times as she has, she still has no idea what to think of the Bandit. Category:Fan Characters Category:Portabella Outpost Category:Kettle Club